


Still in the closet

by princessofthieves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because why not, enstablished relationship, just for ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: Link is late for work once more, when Zelda ask Groose if he knows where he is the redhead lies to her saying he has no idea.
Relationships: Groose/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Still in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff because I can.

Since everyone started moving to the surface things had been lively around the Sealed Temple: houses were being built, patches of ground were being tilled to increase the number of pumpkin patches available for everyone, people were exploring… things were changing and Groose was happy with it.

Not to mention: he was the one who created the Groosenator, he had experience with wood and building with what was once a rare resource on Skyloft and he found his purpose in teaching others around. Who knew jumping after Link he’d find his true calling as builder and inventor? Not him but Groose couldn’t complain, it was nice to feel finally true part of the community, being appreciated for the qualities he had.

It was… a nice change compared to the life he had before, when despite everything he said and did he always felt in the shadows of others like Pipit or Link.

Speaking of which…

“Sorry, Zelda, I have no idea where he went. Probably patrolling, knowing the guy.”

It once used to be a dream to see his favorite lady coming to his house -well, room- without invitation, early in the morning. Now that he could actually call her friend this was a relatively common -and welcomed- experience. He just wished, at times, that she wouldn’t show always when he was barely wearing a sleeping tunic and still had his hair down, there was pride in his pompadour and style…

“If you see him can you remember Link he was supposed to collect samples for Owlan today? He was really looking forward getting more plant samples from our friend.”

“Anything for you.” He replied with a wink, even if he made peace with the fact they weren’t made for each other that didn’t stop him from occasionally having a flirty attitude with her, it was all in a good fun after all and…

“I’m counting on you.”

The young man smiled in her direction before sending her off: Zelda had businesses to take care of, he had to get ready for work… and there was something else he needed to take care of. 

Once the door was closed a smug grin appeared on the young man’s face as he approached his wardrobe, casually leaning against its side and waiting as rustling sounds came from inside it.

“Tell me…” He started, unable to hide his own amusement as he reached for his brush and the hair gel “Are you planning to spend your whole life in the closet?”

The sounds came to a sudden stop and, after a moment, the little wardrobe door finally cracked open showing a very embarrassed Link inside it. Groose’s smile grew only wider at the sight: the warrior was still struggling lacing up his shoes and in the dark he didn’t even realize he put on his pants inside out. Not only that: his hair were a pur mess, something almost insane considering how short he kept them, and he still had Groose’s lipstick all smeared between lips and cheeks. Such a delightful sight.

If just a year ago anyone suggested he’d be happy to see Link hiding between his things he would have punched them, now he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot while witnessing the other’s often chaotic awakenings whenever he overslept at the redhead’s place.

Which happened more often than both wanted to admit.

“You know, Pipsqueak, you look very… very well kissed.”

A month secretly sleeping side by side and wearing a shit eating grin while using the right tone at the right moment… was still enough to get the other man’s cheeks to burn. And Groose thrived in those moments.

Yes, it was very different from their old, usual teasing -that used to be mean spirited and driven by his desire to be with Zelda- but somehow old habits died hard and now instead of living to see Link suffer… he enjoyed to see him squirm in embarrassment 

“Between your makeup and your pants-” he pinched the cloth to bring Link’s attention to how he put them on “It will be hard for others not to notice you’ve been up to no good.” He couldn’t help but giggle as the other blushed even more and slapped his hand away, yet there was no room in the little enclosure for him to formulate a proper response with his hands. How did he even manage to put his clothes on anyway?

With a huff, the knight finally jumped out of his small hideout, throwing his boots away to get the pants down and restarting the process of dressing up with a bit more calm since Zelda was no longer around.

There was a bit of bitterness over the fact they still kept everything hidden from everyone else, yet both hesitated in sharing. Groose suspected Zelda knew, sure, she always checked in his place whenever Link went ‘missing’, but beside that he was positive they had been discreet enough.

Truth was: both him and Link were quite reluctant in sharing with thee others… whatever was going on between them, they still had to sit down and give their situation a proper name. As far as they knew there were no other couples in the whole Skyloft that were made of two people of the same gender and they didn’t know how the rest of the town would take the news.

But…. he knew he loved the way, no matter how tired or nervous he was, Link melted against his lips whenever they kissed. He adored how, despite being the strongest fighter Groose ever had the pleasure to meet, Link admitted between giggles that the redhead made him feel incredibly safe. 

There was something special about that shared intimacy, no matter how both still danced around the topic: Groose knew how he felt and even if they still had to properly have a talk about what they were to each other… well, he didn’t certainly want to go back to how things used to be.

He tilted his head, looking at how the other rushed around the room, trying to get ready as fast as possible to attend to his duties. Well, the clothes were perfect, as far as boots, a tunic and loose pants went, but the hair still looked like a mess and the face… goddess.

“Geez…” He grinned, sitting back on the bed and making a motion in his direction to tell him to step closer “Those months traveling alone really made you feral, didn’t they? Come here.”

He pulled him on his lap without too many compliments and, grinning like a maniac, smashed one of the sheets against his mouth, ungracefully rubbing it to remove any remains of yellow lipstick from it. A bit rough, sure, but Link’s giggles and the fact that Groose still had all his body parts attached despite his ‘attack’ (he had seen the other fight enough times to know who was actually stronger between them) were enough to know the other didn’t dislike that kind of attentions.

“There we go, you savage.” He finally grunted, looking down at a still very messy blonde who was now offering him a childish pout and showing his tongue “Now brush your hair and go, I can’t believe you’re late _again_.”

Link’s response to that was passing his hand between the wild, blonde locks and jumping back up on his feet with a smug grin, silently saying ‘done’ with his eyes alone.

“No, you’re not done- come here, you idiot!”

He didn’t grab him in time and the knight was already jumping toward the window, with how Groose’s house was built no one was going to notice Link sneak away between the bushes behind it, with a wide grin on his face, waving his hand.

“Don’t you dare to leave me without a proper goodbye kiss.” 

There, the best possible argument for... anything, really. He watched as Link stopped halfway through, one leg already sticking out and the other still in the room, frowning in his direction. Perhaps, if he was quick enough, he could grab him as soon as he approached and forcefully use a brush to fix the lofting nest on his head. Oh how he missed the golden days of the Academy, when everyone was forced to look presentable at all times.

He just needed to- nope.

Link literally bolted from his position to the bed, pushed Groose’s hands away before the redhead could do anything and placed a kiss on the other man’s lips, a satisfied little moan escaping his throat at the gentle contact. And, before the other could do anything, the blonde was already jumping out of the window again.

Groose let out a sigh, laughing, and shook his head. Oh, well, he had countless mornings in front of him to try again, right?


End file.
